Audio processing devices are widely used in various electronic devices. In some related arts, in the audio processing device, an acoustic echo cancellation (AEC) mechanism is typically configured to process signals prior to a beamforming mechanism.
With such arrangements, in general, the number of circuits in the AEC mechanism will be proportional to the number of microphone. When the number of circuits of the AEC mechanism is too large, overall computation and complexity of the audio processing device are too high. As a result, it is less suitable to be applied in electronic products with low computational capability, e.g., mobile devices.